Secret of the wings
by nina.dotran.3
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic so I'm not really good at summary or good at writing. Hiccup is a tinker fairy, Jack is a winter fairy. Both are different but they were born from the same laughter. Maybe fate has a plan for them both. Please read and review. Hijack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

**A/N: Hi guys, I am a new author here but long time reviewer and reader. This stuck in my head for a long time and this is only a test out. Please review cause this is my first ever fanfic and I really need motivation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon, Rise of the guardian, Tinker bell, Brave, Prozen, Hotel Transylvania and Tangled.**

~OoO~

Hiccup Haddock– Tinker Bell

Jack Frost – Periwinkle

Elsa – Silvermist

Merida – Fawn

Astrid – Iridessa

Rapunzle – Rosetta

Mavis – Vidia

Jamie – Bobble

Fishlegs – Clank

Toothiana – Queen Clarion

Aster – Lord Milori

Gobber – Fairy Mary

North – Dewey

Anna – Gliss

Sandy – Spike

Flinn – Sled

Heather – Slush

~OoO~

_If you have wings to lift you and the second star is your guide, you'll find a place where all the season flourishes side by side. Past the Summer Meadow and beyond the Autumn Wood lies an icy land of secret, a world misunderstood. If your mind open and your heart just has to know, your wings can take you farther than you ever thought you know._

~OoO~

Hiccup's POV

Everything just so perfect today, the sun is shining, the wind is blowing. Oh yeah, where are my manners, my name is Hiccup. Silly name, I know and on top of that, I'm a tinker. Is a boring job at first but I just learning to love it afterward. But because I am a tinker, I was able to make so many great friends.

Oh, there is one of my friends right now, her name is Elsa, and she's a water fairy, most mature of us all but all the same playful. Next is Rapunzle, she's a garden fairy, you can just know it by look at her clothes, all pink from head to toes. The others are Mavis, Merida, Astrid … well they are all mostly girls but they are my friends after all so who care. Who else, yeah, my best friend and also the only dragon in pixie hollow, Toothless. I met him when I gone on a quest to search for the wishing mirror to fix the moon stone but I kind of wish Toothless to be smaller by accident so now he's a dragon with a side that a little bigger than us fairies. He is now the deliverer of pixie dust.

Oops, well enough of narrating my life, got to go, duty calls.

~OoO~

Mavis's POV

I'm a fast flying fairy, my talent is of course to fly fast and bring wind. I'm helping to bring the wind in the Autumn Forest right now. This place is awesome, not hot like the summer meadow and I'm still afraid of those sprinting thistles in the Spring Valley. It's always reminding me the encounter with Hiccup. Who knew that fishbone and his friends would be my friends. I was mad at him at him at first, cause no one talent shone brighter than mine but I guess that just it. I started to like him over some time and we became friend when he saved me from those human. Then again, those human became our friend too. People even thought that Hiccup have talent to make people become friend with him.

Oh, I have to finish my work so I have to meet up with the other.

~OoO~

Hiccup's POV

I think I can already hear Gobber's voice from here. "Everything must be in order everyone, the snowy owls will soon arrive to take the snowflake baskets to the winter wood." Yup that him alright, he can be a little bit difficult to please but I get used to it, he like a father figure to me. "Lucinda stops playing and start tinkering!"

I just smiled and watched he went away, don't want to be scowl now do we. I took the rod – one of the most useful things that I invented with the information from Lizzy my human friend - and used it to took the leaves from Meatlug, Fishlegs's mouse.

"Is that the last of it?"

"…Squeak … Squeak…."

"Thanks, Meatlug." I have no idea how I could understand him, I mean all his squeak are the same, I guess fairies just have connection with animals. I could see Fishlegs and Jamie helping with the baskets, those guys can not separate, they have the same kindness and enthusiastic.

~OoO~

Jamie's POV

I and Fishlegs were helping with the baskets when Hiccup came.

"Morning Jamie, morning Fishlegs"

"Morning Hiccup" We both said at the same time.

"That should be enough to finish the snowflake baskets." He said and let down the leaves using one of his inventions. I swear he could invent anything using lost things, you just name it.

"Yes, that would do it."

"Thanks" I wasn't paid any attention, until I looked down and saw my fingers get caught in the basket. Fishlegs could be a little bit … distracted sometimes.

"Fishlegs!"

"Oh, sorry" We get on with the pull- my- fingers- out- task while listening to Hiccup.

"I can't believe we make the baskets but we don't get to take them to the winter fairies." He flew into the basket and then to us "I mean, wouldn't you want to go to the winter wood?"

That sentence just shocked both of us. Didn't he know that it's really dangerous to go there?

"We mustn't be in that cold."

"Beside I'm afraid of glacier"

"Glacier?" He asked curiously.

~OoO~

Hiccup's POV

"Glacier?" That just sparked my curiosity.

"They knew for their stealth."

"He never actually sees one"

"You'll never do." Ok, that just really really confuses me. But when I about to asked some more question, I was interrupted by the sound of seashell. That's mean the snowy owls must be near, this was the first time I saw them so I was really exciting.

"The snowy owls! Places everyone!" Gobber ordered

~OoO~

Gobber's POV

Argh, everything must be perfect.

"Fishlegs, Jamie, get those baskets up!" So busy yet so little time.

"Right away Gobber"

"Start the pulling!" Good, good the baskets are all perfect. And the snowy owls did a very good job in transporting them, beside the newbie.

~OoO~

Hiccup's POV

"That the new comer." I snapped out of my daze when Gobber said and pointed at the newest owl, he's a little bit clumsy but I guess he just need a little more practice and then he'll be like the other. The last basket was picked up and the last owl dropped something down to Gobber.

It turned out to be a piece of ice. "Final shipment order. Aye, they need twenty more baskets for tomorrow pick up. Those fairies sure need lots of baskets this year. That's mean no break time and more work for everyone." The piece of ice began to melt.

I began to fly to the direction where the snowy owls appeared. Jamie and Fishlegs flew behind me." It's a whole other world out there." I began. There are no words to describe the view.

"Well done, everyone." I heard Gobber behind me and joined with him were the other tinkers. "The first shipment is headed to winter. But we have lots of things to do so chop chop. Hurry up! Lucinda stops chopping and start to do your work."

When everyone flew away, I just couldn't get my eyes off the view. I only took my eyes off when I heard the familiar voice.

"Look out!"

~OoO~

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Should I continue this or not. Please review or PM me to improve my writing, flames and criticizes are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First time in the winter wood

~OoO~

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story and the supporting reviews. You guys are so awesome. Love you all! And Coco, if you are reading this, get an account will ya. And yes I did see your review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon, Rise of the guardian, Tinker bell, Brave, Frozen, Hotel Transylvania and Tangled… so sad.**

~OoO~

_Hiccup's POV_

_When everyone flew away, I just couldn't get my eyes off the view. I only took my eyes off when I heard the familiar voice._

"_Look out!"_

~OoO~

Hiccup's POV

I immediately looked down and saw Merida - an animal fairy that always wears dark green and orange with a big red fuzzy ball for a hair – chased a bunny rabbit, the scene was hilarious. But I guess I have to lend a hand. I grabbed my rod and rescued the not so much damsel but totally in distress.

"Run away bunny … whoa"

"Gotcha" I used my rod to catch the bunny.

~OoO~

Merida's POV

I been chasing the little bunny for who know how long and he still have some energy in him. The bunny was too busy chasing the butterfly that he didn't notice that he made a mess to the tinkers well not that lot of a mess but it still trouble some.

Luckily, Hiccup used his rod to help me catch him.

"Thanks ya, Fishbone." He sent me a playful glare.

"Oh, no problem, princess. You know me, always save the damsel in distress… Ouch"

"Ya lucky I'm still in duty. Or else ya dead ya know that." He rolled his eyes at me. He is so going to pay for it later on. I looked back at the bunny "Come on little bunny, there's still a long way to the Winter Wood"

"Oh, you're taking the animals there today? Like right now?"

"I'm trying to. It's time for them to cross the border but this little one here is a lot of trouble." I replied while petting the bunny.

"Hey, maybe. I can help you help the animals cross the border."

"Aye, thanks so much prince Fishbone" He glared at me at that "But I can handle myself". He threw me an uninterested look but then it changed into a challenging look that never ends well.

"Ohhhh, fine then. But I guess I have to take this rod back and continue with my work. Sooooo good luck with your work then." He already turned away but I could see the victory smirk he had on his face. I really hate that smirk, no more like everyone hated that smirk.

"Ok ok, fine. You got yourself a deal, ya fishbone."

"Will, you cut the fishbone business and start going."

~OoO~

Hiccup's POV

Five minutes later.

"Whoa … Hey… Slow down…Slow down." Man, I couldn't believe that Merida have to look out for these animals constantly. It's really tiring. The bunny dragged me all the way to the Winter Wood.

"Need some help fishbone?" She said while guiding the other animals.

"Nope … I got it." Even though I said I got it, it still difficult to handle the little bunny and I think Merida already knew this would happen.

"That lost thing really is handy huh?"

"Yeah… heel bunny heel...Slow down…" The bunny stopped abruptly and I crashed into him. When I looked up, I was amazed by the beautiful scene of the Winter Wood. The only thing that I could utter was a "whoa".

I heard a whimper from the little bunny. Poor guy must be so scared to be able to cross the border.

"Don't be scare little fella." I can not believe a day in my life to see Merida used a soft voice like that. "We'll get the weasel to cross first." And I end up dragged the bunny to the bridge that mark the border and he's really heavy.

"So … how far are we going to take the animal to the Wood."

"Hiccup, don't ya know that we can't get to cross the border? We only help the animals cross the border. Beside it freezing over there, we can't go there."

"What? But I thought that animal fairies have to cross the border with the animals." I turned around facing Merida with a disappointing look on my face. There goes my only way to explore new place.

"Hiccup, no warm fairies get to cross to the Winter Wood and no winter fairies get to cross over here. That the rule Hiccup so don't try to do anything stupid like crossing the border, ya here me Hiccup."

"Who made up that rule?" I said and the disappointment clearly state in my voice.

"I think it was the lord of winter."

"Winter has a lord?"

"Alright guys, are you ready?" Merida asked the two weasel and they both immediately hopped over to the bridge and crossed the border. What really surprise me is that their fur turned from red brown into snow white. It just simply amazing to watch that happened.

"Pretty great eh, Hiccup?"

"It incredible!"

"They get their winter coat to protect them prom the cold." Well, what do you know, we get new information everyday. Too bad, we warm fairies can't change like that and go there. "Your turn. Go on." The bunnies start to hop over the Winter Wood, some even do some free styling. The last bunny seem not so much scare anymore, he seem exciting.

"Go on now, follow your brothers." Merida's gentle voice urged him to go forward. The bunny cross his ears first, then nose and then his tail. It just so fascinating that I can't stop myself from going closer. I chuckled when the bunny show me his tail then hop to his destination.

"Bye." I said my goodbye to the bunny. Even though he kinda stubborn at first but he really cute and loveable over time, that really remind me of a certain dark scale, mini size dragon.

"Alright, big guy… Oh no" I heard Merida said behind me. I turned around to see she's trying to wake up the sleeping marmot. "It's not time for hibernating yet, ya do that in the winter."

This is my perfect time to try to cross the border. I tried to cross my hand first and nothing harm me, just a bit cold that's all. I looked around and saw Merida truing to wake up the lazy marmot. Make a mental note to thanks him later, if I actually have a chance. Anyway, I turned around and, like the bunny, I crossed my nose. It kinda ticklish and of course cold too. I crossed anyway, and at first it was freezing, but I got used to it.

When I looked up, the scene was much much more amazing when I saw it afar. Everything painted in white. Snow was everywhere, sparkle and shine. I tried to breath in the cold air but got a snowflake in my face instead.

Then the strangest thing happen, I can't feel something in my chest. Is not like when you full of gas and want to bur, but a very warm and wonderful feeling.

And when I like over my back I saw my wings sparkled.

~OoO~

**A/N: Read and review and I'm also sorry for the slow update. But the good news is that I don't have any tests now so I can't update more. Love you all, bye.**

**Nina**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sparkled wings?

~OoO~

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry guys! I haven't update since … like forever and I feel really really terrible about that. I also notice that there wasn't much action in the last chapter, I guess I still have to work more on my writing skill. I also busy keeping up with your stories, I'm a slow reader. I recommend you guys should read ****"The Boy and the Beast" by Marsetta****. I'm also have to prepare for a test, yes you heard me, a test in summer. Anyway, I'm not going to keep you guys waiting anymore. Here goes the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon, Rise of the guardian, Tinker bell, Brave, Frozen, Hotel Transylvania and Tangled… so sad.**

~OoO~

Merida's POV

Ugh, wake up ye lazy marmot. I tried and tried to wake him up repeatedly, pushed him, screamed in his ear, pulled him, I tried everything. But he just keep sleeping and sleeping. After the fifth time of yelling in his ear and a whole lot of screaming, he finally woke up. I guided him into the Winter Wood, watched his fur changed into snow white then went deeper into the wood.

"Ahhhhh…" I sighed in relief "I guess that is then, eh Hiccup?" I waited for his sarcasm reply but found none of it. "Hiccup? Hiccup~. Maybe he just went back early." I whispered to myself, but that kinda strange of him. He never leaved before saying goodbye or something.

I looked out for him again, behind me at the Autumn Forest … no fishbone there, my left … nope, in front of me in the Winter Wood … Hiccup standing in the middle of falling snow, my right … Wait! Rewind! Hiccup standing in the middle of falling snow! My eyes almost pop out when I saw him standing there. Is he crazy? Oh wait, it's Hiccup we're talking about here.

"Hiccup!" I tried to call out to him, but no respond. "Hiccup!" I tried louder this time. "HICCUP!". Ugh, if he stays out longer, his wings maybe in danger. I have to do something, come on think Merida, think.

Ah, I know. I began to use the rod and throw at Hiccup to drag him in.

~OoO~

Hiccup's POV

My wings sparkled. It actually sparkled and it feels amazing.

"Hiccup" Huh, who's calling me. Just a minute, I don't want it to end yet. But the sparkled slowly disappeared. "HICCUP!". It disappeared completely and I heard Merida's voice. Is she here as well? I looked around but suddenly there was a string tied around me and pulled me back to the warm side.

"Ah!" I yelped when being pulled and at the end my butt hit the ground. The cold was still there so I have to wrap my arms around me to get rid of the cold. But I don't care about that right now, because the feeling of my sparkling wings was still there.

"Hiccup, I told ye before. Ye not allow to cross." She started to unwrap the string on my waist. But I'm still dazed. "My gosh, ye wings." She said touched my wings.

"I know, they were sparkling" I thought she was talking about my wings when it was sparkled. But me guess was wrong, I was terrible at guessing anyway.

"They're freezing. We better get ye to a healing fairy. Fast!" Her voice said no arguments, but I couldn't help myself to argue back – talk about stubborn issue. I want to know what just happened. But before I got the time to even open my mouth she already dragged me away. I made a promise to discover about the secret behind my wings.

~OoO~

Jack's POV

Another day of being surrounded my snow. It feels amazing … like always. But there have to be something exciting happen around here. Like maybe there will be a new frost fairy coming so I can make new friend. Ugh, I am so bored with nothing else to do.

I was wondering around aimlessly near the border. Yes I know it's dangerous to go near warm places but I can't help it. I want to see the animals crossing the border. It really amazing how they can change their fur to live in different places. I wish I could do that.

While I was busy entertaining myself with thought about how amazing it is to be able to cross the border and see all the wonderful things over there. Suddenly I could feel something inside of me them slowly move over to my wings. Looked back at them, I'm surprise to see them … sparkling? Oh this is awesome, finally something to discover about. Maybe North could help me with this. I flew away to North's workplace.

~OoO~

Elsa's POV

Me, Rapunzle and Astrid flew as fast as we could to the fairy hospital after we heard that Hiccup crossed the border and went into the cold Winter Wood. He's like a little brother to me, well to everyone in our group of friends to be exact. That doesn't make him can do anything he wants.

I'm usually not the person to easily get mad, left that part to Astrid to deal, but this time it's cross the line. He is so going to get a lecture after he recovered. I could feel Rapunzle worry ness and Astrid murdering aura. Sigh … today going to be long.

We zoomed past so fast that we forgot to ask the receptionist where Hiccup is. "Ahem..." we heard her cough "Window" she pointed at the leave window. We immediately turn around and stand before the still closed window. The little green bug move in front of me and I started to press on him … for a while.

The receptionist finally open the window, honestly she already knew that we are here and still wouldn't open the window. Calm down Elsa, come down. It just rules that you need to follow, that's all.

"Patient name?" she asked.

"It's Hiccup." both me and Rapunzle said. Astrid already started to get impatient by the second. I still couldn't believe she's a light fairy.

"Oh, yes. The border crosser. He's …". "Frozen solid!" Rapunzle didn't let her finish the sentence. "… room 2." That was the answer that we got. We flew of after we heard that.

~OoO~

Astrid's POV (I know the movie don't actually have Iridessa in most part but I'm going to make a little different).

Ugh, this is ridiculous. Can't she get any faster? "

"… Room 2". Yes! That is the answer I was looking for. Now we can get to the trouble maker and I could deal with him and by the look on Elsa's face, Hiccup's going to have a lecture of a life time.

We flew past the first room, where a patient has a frog tongue wrapped around him, and into the second room where Hiccup's sitting on a mushroom and had fireflies shone on his wings, blanket draped across his legs and a mug of hot tea.

"We came here as fast as we can." Came Rapunzle worry voice.

"Why did you cross the border? Weren't you know about the rule?" I asked with a little bit of irritating in my voice. While I'm crossing my arm of course.

"Shush…" the healer shushed us. She began to take the magnified glass and looked at his wings then turned off the fireflies. "Alright … you all warm up. Now let's test your wings.

"Oh, sure." He sounded a little bit happy for a fairy that just got their wings turned cold. All in all, his wings were fine after the healer took a check on him.

"Your wings appear to be fine." The healer said and we all sigh in relief until Hiccup said "But … but what about the sparkling."

"That must have been the light reflected by the snow." She interrupt Hiccup's but. "You should never cross the border, winter is too cold for a warm fairy's wings. Now to be safe, I want you to take two sun flower seeds and come back if there are any problems." I might have laugh at that if we in a different circumstance be because I'm so going to kill him when we left the hospital.

"We were so worried, Hiccup." Began Elsa with her sisterly voice. "You should not ever go into the Winter Wood. Merida already told us that she told you not to but you did it anyway."

"She's right you know." Next is Rapunzle. "You already endangered your self multiple times, you should learn to stay by the rules, Hiccup."

~OoO~

Hiccup's POV

This is so frustrating. I started to lose focus and started to wonder my mind back about the sparking wings when both Astrid and Merida punched me on both of my arms.

"Owww, hey. That's hurt." Rubbed my arms to ease the pain, honestly how could I be friend with both of them when they repeatedly hit me.

"Serve you right." Astrid said anger clearly in her voice. "First you crossed and almost frost your wings after Merida specific said that you could not. Now you're started to space out into Hiccup land again."

"They're right you know." Thank you Mavis for your so encouraging sentence.

"Come on guys, Hiccup need some air and stop hitting him. We need him to be in good shape…" Yes, someone is in my side. Now I remember why I became friend with Elsa. "… So that I could lecture him about safety after this." Noooo, there goes my hope to be free.

"Hiccup, do you know how dangerous it could have been if something happen to your wings." Rapunzle sweet voice is so helpful right now.

"But something did happen. " I tried to reason with them "My wings actually sparkled."

"Hiccup, you did hear what the healer said right? It's just the light reflected by the snow." Why oh why Rapunzle, you have to believe in me.

"But it wasn't. My wings lit up and it's brighter than a thousand fireflies." I spin around for emphasizing. "You saw it, didn't you Merida"

"Uhh … well, ye see lad. I was busy with the rope to pull you back so no, Hiccup. I didn't see ye wings sparkled."

"You don't believe me?" my hope just lost when I heard them murmur their no. "Look you guys it happened. It felt like as if the Winter Wood was calling me." Oh gosh, no. they thought that I'm crazy now. So much for explaining to them.

"Listen, Hiccup. We don't know if your wings did sparkle or not. But right now you need to take a rest, that's enough adventure for one day. I'm still holding up the lecture, though." You got to say, Elsa really live up her reputation for being like an older sister.

"Ok, fine. Bye you guys." after we exchanged a few goodbyes I flew back to my home.

~OoO~

A/N: Yeah, I have a pretty busy week. I was supposed to be learning but I was distracted so I end up writing fanfic instead.

To GreyFairy: I'm soooooo sorry for the late update but I will try to update faster next time. Thank you for your wonderful review.

To dawn2halen: Your second review. Thank you so much. Yes I will write more. Hijack is my soul, I'm kinda addicted to it now.

Thank you to all you lovelies that favorited and followed my fanfic. Bye!

Nina


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: On to the Winter Wood we go!

**~OoO~**

**A/N: Ok, so I'm busy please please forgive me! **

**To ****doctorwhomanic****: Awww, thank you so much for your support. I'm so sorry for the slow update. Sometime I even forgot that I have to update. I'll try to update faster next time, don't worry. **

**To Guest: Thank you and yes I'll do more. After this I'll write more fanfic for Hijack. Talk about a crazy addiction.**

**To ****akira mizaki****: Uwahhhh, you are very welcome and thank you so much for your support and your love for my story.**

**To ****dawn2halen****: Yes my writing is very very sloppy but I will try my best to make it better, from now on I will just focus on writing Hiccup and Jack's POV. Where do you live? I actually live in Vietnam, Ho Chi Minh City, we only have rainy and sunny season and it currently in rainy season. I'm not really good at drawing and I really do like to read English books. I won't give up on Hijack, ever!**

**To Coco: Will you just create an account already and thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon, Rise of the guardian, Tinker bell, Brave, Frozen, Hotel Transylvania and Tangled… I wish I do.**

~OoO~

"_You don't believe me?" my hope just lost when I heard them murmur their no. "Look you guys it happened. It felt like as if the Winter Wood was calling me." Oh gosh, no. they thought that I'm crazy now. So much for explaining to them._

"_Listen, Hiccup. We don't know if your wings did sparkle or not. But right now you need to take a rest, that's enough adventure for one day. I'm still holding up the lecture, though." You got to say, Elsa really live up her reputation for being like an older sister._

"_Ok, fine. Bye you guys." after we exchanged a few goodbyes I flew back to my home. _(Guys, my bad. Hiccup wasn't going home but he actually going to the Book Nook – fairies library)

~OoO~

Hiccup's POV

No matter what they said, I still believe that I saw my wings sparkled no doubt about that. But what cause it? I end up at Book Nook to start my research. There're lots and lots of books, animal fairies book, 100 uses for pixie dust, beauty and the beast, all in all not a single book about wings. I opened randomly a book and surprise to see its pages being eaten by something, gosh those bookworms, I looked at one – he was kinda fat, guess he eaten a lot then - and he ran away. I chuckled silently and rolled my eyes then keep on my search, light reading book, dustology, windology, … And to my luck, I finally found the wingology book but I end up had to chase it , the book really live by its name. When I manage to caught it, I accidentally disturb another fairy, great can this say get any worse.

I began to search through the pages while reading the title out loud.

"Wings care, wings wash, wings tips: don't get them wet." I rolled my eyes. "Everybody knows that, wings size and shape, flapping, fluttering, SPARKLING WINGS! Yes, I knew it." The book started to fly away again but I manage to catch it but I disturbed the fairy yet again. After murmured an apology, I began to read. But to my disapointment, the only page that I need was eaten by the same bookworm. I looked at him through the hole he made and saw he ran away.

"Thanks a lot you useless book worm." I tried to read the torn page as best as I can. "Ok, sparkling wings" it read "When a … most incredible … that the sparkle … there were two …" the rest of the page had been eaten, did the worm have to choose that exact part to eat. I groan in frustrating. "That the sparkle … there were two… Two… two wings, two feet. Two what?" and a brilliant idea pop out of my head.

I flew over the desk of another fairy and pushed the huge stack of books a side.

"Psst"

"Yes?" the fairy startled a bit. I smiled sweetly at him, well you have to be nice to the person that you repeatedly disturb.

"Well, do you know anything about sparkling wings?"

"No, the bookworm ate that page." He returned to his reading,

"Yeah, I know." The disappointment clearly in my voice and I began to turned to leave.

"But The Keeper does." That clearly surprised me.

"The keeper? Who's the keeper?"

He chuckled lightly and point at the front of the windology book where the words "The Keeper" was on it.

"He writes the book. He's the keeper of all fairies knowledge." He point at all the books for emphasized.

"That's perfect. Is he here? I really need to talk to him!"

"I would give anything to talk to him." I was puzzled at that. "But you can't"

"Why not?" I flew over to his side.

"Because he's a winter fairy. In order to talk to him you have to go to … the Winter Wood. And that impossible, your wings will freeze and …" He broke his pencil to make the point. That was kinda scary. "Chapter sixteen" he pointed at the book.

"The Winter Wood." I said to myself. I made my decision, I'll go to the Winter Wood to find the keeper and he'll give me the answer I need for the mystery of my sparkling wings. I flew right back home to start my plan.

At home, I immediately got to work. First I cut out the leaves that needed for the warm coat that I will wear then I started to make the boots and made the outline with cotton for the final touch. To prepare for the journey, I also packed the Wingology book and gloves. The last thing before the trip is to wear everything on, carefully tucked my wings in the coat, I looked at myself at the full length mirror. The coat had hood so it could protect my ears, brown boots (usually I just wear shoes), my usual brown pant and green shirt under the coat. Finally I took my satchel and head to fly out, but I end up falling to the ground instead.

"Can't fly." Muttered to no one particular.

I step outside, put on my hood then sneak to where the baskets were located. From where I am I could easily hear Gobber ordering every fairy around and behind me were Jamie and Fishlegs checking on the baskets. Waiting for the right moment when they won't notice me, I used the grappling hook to climb onto the nearest basket. But sadly, both Fishlegs and Jamie saw me.

"Hiccup?" came Fishlegs voice that startled me.

"We already checked that basket." Jamie continued while dusting himself.

"Ah … right … ahhh." I dug tried to find any explanation there is but I ended up thought of nothing. So with a final sign, I climbed down of the rope to the guys.

"Why do you dress so cozy?" Began Fishlegs.

"I'm going to the Winter Wood." Both of them gasped. I trusted them, they are after all both of my friends whose helped me with my adventures so far.

"The Winter Woods?" Jamie said a bit loud.

"Ready everyone …" Came Gobber voice.

"The Snowy owls are here." I turned back to them to say my goodbye then of to chase the basket then climbed onto it.

"But Hiccup, you can't go to the Winter Wood, your wings …"

"Don't worry guys, they're tucked safely in my coat." I cut Jamie of.

"Dose this has anything to do with the …" The first Snowy owl took the basket cut Fishlegs off. "… the sparkling?"

"Yes." I decided to tell them. "And there's somebody in the Winter who can tell me what it means."

"Fishlegs! Jamie! It's there somethin wrong with that basket?" asked Gobber.

"I really need to do this, guys." I looked at them with so much hope in my eyes.

"You are so own us after this." Said Fishlegs and both he and Jamie turned around to cover the basket. "No, Gobber. There's nothing wrong with the basket."

It's just that we're really going to miss the basket, that's all." Continued Jamie and I think Gobber fall for the act.

"Honestly, lads. Let it go."

Finally the basket that I'm in on its way. But luck wasn't in my side today, the newest owl got to be the one carried the basket, so extra weight made it hard for the owl to fly and we ended up crashed another fairy's house but he managed to fly upward and continue his journey to the Winter Wood. I turned around and waved goodbye at Jamie and Fishlegs, both of them doing the same thing, I hope they could keep this as a secret. I sat back down so no one could see me.

~OoO~

**I will try to update the next chapter fast. Thank you to all you lovelies that follow and favorite this. Review and tell me your thoughts. See you guys later. Now I'm going to eat sweets and ice-creams.**

**Hijack addiction rocks!**

**Nina**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The fated meeting.

~OoO~

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I love you guys so much. Here's an update. Yes Hiccup and Jack will meet each other, I'm so excited. I'm making this longer than my last chapter because yesterday was my birthday. Yay! I'm officially 14 years old. This is also an apologize for the late update. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**To Coco: Yes thank you so much and yes I am fine and it's evening actually.**

**To guest: Here, I have make your wish comes true. They will meet each other in this chapter. I'm as ****excited as you are. ****. **

**To ****akira mizaki****: Yes, I will keep on writing Hijack and never stop writing for it until I ran out of ideas but I already have a few new plots in my mind already. So keep on reading my fellow Hijacker.**

**To ****dawn2halen****: Aww, you making me blush. My native language is Vietnamese, of course. My aunt actually live in Malaysia right now, I don't know the exact location though. ****. I'm focusing on Hiccup and Jack's POV, so it easier to write now, I'm still trying to sharpen it.**

**To ****rjalfredo****: Thank you so much for your review. I still feel bad for the late update, though. I recently like the Jack Frost cosplay online by Thealchemicfox and I tried to do a cosplay of Jack Frost on my own and I kinda forget to update any chap. But I finished now so I have more time to write fanfic. ****.**

**Thank you to MylittleOtaku and rinokumura99 for following and favorite.**

**Thank you to SmilesBerry and ****xXxdefyconformityxXx**** for favorite.**

**Now, I'm going to stop wasting your time, let's go on with the fic.**

~OoO~

_Finally the basket that I'm in on its way. But luck wasn't in my side today, the newest owl got to be the one carried the basket, so extra weight made it hard for the owl to fly and we ended up crashed another fairy's house but he managed to fly upward and continue his journey to the Winter Wood. I turned around and waved goodbye at Jamie and Fishlegs, both of them doing the same thing, I hope they could keep this as a secret. I sat back down so no one could see me._

~OoO~

Hiccup's POV

After a while, once it's far enough from where the tinker fairies worked, I decided to look around a bit. We passed the Autumn Forest with trees pained mainly red, yellow and orange color, which match each other perfectly. The owl flew lower down near the ground where I saw the bridge that separate between the Winter Wood and the Autumn forest. I braced myself for the cross, it wasn't anything unusual since this'd the second time that I crossed.

Took a deep breath from the cold air, the wind blew my hood back. I shivered from the cold but enjoyed the view nonetheless. Trees and practically everything were covered in a beautiful layer of snow. The remain snowy owls flew before us, we crossed the beautiful land for quite a moment then we passed through a small gap and into the great view of mountains covered by snow. Snow and snow everywhere.

"Whoa, I made it." I was standing straighter to see the view clearer. But then a fairy with brown hair, wearing an all blue outfit, he was bigger than me. "A winter fairy." Muttered to myself while ducking down back to the basket.

"Welcome back." Said the winter fairy to the owls. I looked at him through a small gap from the basket and saw he's talking to the owl that carrying the basket I'm in. "Ready for the drop off." The owl answered by a weak chirp. "Come on, you already did that yesterday, you'll do fine." A nod from the owl. "All right then, here we go." He flew downward and the owl followed him. When I knew he gone I got back up to look around. Wrong choice.

All the other owls flew down with fast speed then let the baskets slide across the frozen lake. I was looking at them with wonder when the owl decided to drop down suddenly. That made me fall back into the basket and activated the switch that open the bottom of the basket. I managed to catch my bag when it falls but end up also falling afterward. The owl lost balance when I grabbed the basket hanging in mid air, my wings were still in my coat so I couldn't use the, so he flew wildly. I climbed back up into the basket, turned the switch so the bottom of the basket will close back. After I was safely in the basket, it crashed into a tree and fell on the frozen lake then crashed into another basket yet again.

Luckily, I was fine, but the Wingology book was no where to be found. When I looked pass the basket and saw the book had slide far away from where I am but no one saw it yet. I slowly made my way to the book but stopped mid way when a shadow and a sound of an owl above me, I hurried back the place behind the basket to hide.

The owl landed and there was a fairy riding him. He had white, grey-ish hair, he wore blue clothes with a white cape over his shoulder.

"Lord Aster." The brunet from before immediately greeted the new comer.

"What happened here?"

"Well, we have some difficult with the landing." The owl turned slightly and chirped in embarrassment.

"As long as the basket here, it's alright. How was the crossing?"

"Four bunnies, two weasels …"

… They keep on talking while I'm moving the basket to where the book were and used my feet to reach for it, I real hate my short legs right now. I accidentally pushed the book over to where the winter fairies are. The book slide and touched Lord Aster's feet, as I now know his name, he picked and that lose my chance to take it back. I groaned in frustration.

"Well that is odd. It must have been left in the basket by accident. Return this to the keeper." I brighten at that, the fairy that would bring the book would show me where to find the keeper. I turned back to where to fairies were. "He can send back to the warm side." Then the lord flew away on the owl.

The brunet fairy flew away and I followed him, after I'm certain that no one saw me of course.

~OoO~

Hiccup's POV

After I followed the fairy for a while we finally arrived at the destination and when he got inside I hid behind the ice column. I heard a piece of the conversation about the book then the fairy left through the grand door that made out of ice and decorated with a giant snowflake. I carefully sneaked in after he was out of sight.

I slowly opened the door, which surprisingly not as heavy as it look, and looked inside. Everywhere were full of stacks of giant ice book. I tried to move but slipped instead then to my horror, I moved closer to a giant lynx. I was scared when he looked at me and yawned so step back that made me slipped down the ice but I managed to caught on to one of the book stack.

"That end of that chapter …" I heard a voice and looked to its direction to see a fairy but he was covered so I couldn't see him.

I began to move closer to him using the book stack to push forward, that when a fairy came in.

"Keeper!" the voice said and the keeper move toward the new comer.

"I'm coming."

I was trying to listen to there conversation when the sudden familiar feeling of warm appeared behind my back again. I gently let the coat fell off my shoulder, raised my wings and saw them sparkled. That when I caught up with a part of their conversation.

" … It lit up. Look it happen again."

I walked closer toward to where the two fairies were and saw a figure of a boy turned his back to me, his wings also sparkled, and a large fairy in red coat with two sword by his side next to him.

"Well, I'll be a yeti uncle." The oldest fairy, since he seems older than me and to boy, pointed to me and said. The boy slowly turned around, now I looked at him, he had white spiky hair, a blue shirt of sort and I think he even taller than me.

We flew toward each other then flew in a circle.

"Your wings, they're sparkling." He said, with surprisingly deep voice, while pointed at my wings.

"Yours too." Well that was a great thing to say. We were interrupted by the keeper, he flew beside us and began to speak.

"Hohoho, I written about the sparkling but I never seen the sparkling before…" he flew away then came back almost immediately. I'm surprise can move that fast despite his size. "Follow me." He made a gesture for us to follow.

We were led to a room with a giant snowflake pattern in the middle.

"Now step on the snowflake." We do what the Keeper told us. He waved his hand a bit then the snowflake started to glow and lifted off the ground brought us higher and higher. "Just put your wings into the light." He continued.

Looked up I saw a beautiful mixture of color blue, green, yellow…. I and the other fairy put our wings together into the light. There was a flash a white lighting covered both of us then it turned in to an image of the big Ben clock. We both look at its direction.

"It from England." I said

Then an image of a small baby girl appeared, she laughed for the first time then created a small dot of light, it separated into two lights. Both the lights danced with each other for a while then crashed into a dandelion made two of its petals to fall out. The images changed again, now both of the petals were on their way to the pixie dust tree, but one was caught to a branch of a tree. I muttered a slight "oh no". The other petal kept on its journey to the Winter Wood where the pixie dust was. Switching back to where the other petal was, a gust of wind blew by and brought it to the pixie dust tree. Both of them landed after they were sprinkled a little pixie dust on to them, the other fairy was the first to appear and then me, we both dressed in dress and pant.

"Hello?" He said

"Hello?" Continued by me.

The other occupant walked behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Two fairies born of the same laugh." I said.

"But what does that make us then." He questioned.

"Well…, your wings are identical, it's a mark to show that you two are soul mate for each other that explain why your wings sparkled." Said the keeper when he came in.

~OoO~

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. There were some sloppy parts but I'll keep on trying harder, don't worry. Love you all so much!

Hijack Forever!


End file.
